


Daisy.

by jitteryActivist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jitteryActivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee is sober and Tavros is brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind of drabble I wrote whilst on a free study period at school.  
> PBJ oneshot? I don't know.

 

_“Daisy, Daisy...”_

 

I kept running. I didn’t want to have to face the owner of that voice.  
He had snapped. I had to run, but despite my pathetically futile attempts to speed up, the sound just kept coming closer.  
  


_“Give me your answer, do...”_

 

“Oh God oh God...” I whispered, turning a corner and hiding in the shadows, my breath hitching. “I’m going to die I’mgoingto-“

 

_“I feel **crazy**..”_

 

_Be calm Tavros be calm oh God oh God...I don’t want to die..._ Tears leaked down my cheeks in a steady bronze stream.  
I was sure that soon enough my richer shade of orange blood would drip onto the floor.

 

_“All for the love of you...”_

 

I gripped the gravelly wall with my too-sharp fingernails, my breath catching.

_I saw my friends die... But I ran. Such a coward. Coward... COWARD!_

 

_“We won’t have a fabulous marriage...”_

 

I could hear footsteps slowly and leisurely striding forward...A muffled ‘ _honk_ ’ heard every-so-often.

_Dammit..._

 

_“We can’t afford a carriage...”_

 

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, clutching my chest where my damned blood-pusher beat, aching to get out of my chest and end it all.  
My tears were sure to stain the face of my corpse for long after I was gone.

 

_“But you’ll look sweet...”_

 

I could feel his presence before me. That stupid smile I fell in love with. Those god-awful, beautiful eyes. I couldn’t even bring myself to look at him. I needed to remember him as he was, not is.

 

_“Upon your seat....”_

 

He tipped my chin up sharply and I was forced to gaze into his eyes. Those stupid, stupid eyes. I hitched another breath, trembling and my legs almost giving way.

_No. Even if you’re about to die, have some guts, man. Do something to save your sorry ass, coward!_

 

_“On a bicycle...”_ Gamzee began, smirking. I balled a fist into his shirt and smirked.

 

_“Built for...”_

 

_Take the chance._

I lurched forward.  
I didn’t care for the consequences. I just wanted to feign confidence for once, and do something that could possibly save me. Something that...I wanted to do. I pulled his head down and our lips touched.  
It was nothing like they say in the movies. No fireworks, sparks... Just...peace. Absolute peace. Despite the circumstances, I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. I pulled away and looked at the clown’s genuinely surprised expression. I grinned, wiped my mouth, and finished off his sentence breathlessly.

 

“...Two.”


End file.
